


Last Resort

by ThePartyAndTheAfterParty



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePartyAndTheAfterParty/pseuds/ThePartyAndTheAfterParty
Summary: Nina’s lack of respect for authority has gotten under Eric’s skin, but little does she know, he has a plan to get her in line.
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Last Resort

Eric stood beside the mat, watching with well-masked amusement as Nina brought her elbow across her opponents face with a loud crack—This was her twelfth win since initiation started, and he was beginning to wonder where the hell this girl had come from. The fact she was only a transfer seemed too good to be true.

"Nina!" Yelled Four, "You win; that's enough."

She smiled sweetly at his words, letting her opponents unconscious body slump against the mat with a loud thud. Then hopping off the platform, she made her way over to Eric and Four with a shit-eating grin plastered across her face.

"Time?" She said, cocking a delicate brow.

"37 seconds," muttered Four, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"I told you, Four…have fun getting my face tattooed right on your—" 

"Hey!" Growled Eric, squaring his shoulders as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, Eric?" 

His eyes narrowed. "What did I tell you about your little games, Initiate?"

His tone was lethal, and if it were aimed at anyone else in the room, they would have shrunk back in fear. But Nina found it only fuelled her. In fact, she lived for it, she loved winding Eric up, and deep down he knew that too. After all, he wasn't any different.

"Well, _Leader_. What else Am I supposed to do around here? It's no fun otherwise…" whined Nina, pouting her bottom lip sarcastically as she sauntered over to a spare punch bag.

"Watch yourself," sneered Eric before turning his attention to Four. "You're way too easy on her," he spat, "you're her God damn trainer, not her friend."

"What? And you call that pathetic pep talk discipline? She's not intimidated by any of us…not even Max."

"Bullshit."

"Yesterday, I took her to see him in his office. He said he would straighten her out," muttered Four as he scratched his neck uncomfortably. "I don't know what bonding shit they'd done in there, but when I came to collect her, Max was actually smiling. Then she jabbed him in the arm on her way out, and said: see ya later, Bossman."

"…Bossman?"

Both men let their gaze travel toward Nina, watching in silence as she hammered her fists into the leather bag. 

She was petite for a Dauntless initiate, around 5ft'5. Her waist was small, a contrast to her rounded hips and plump breasts. Her hair was shoulder-length short, with thick, glossy waves which she always wore in a side part; the warm chocolate tone, paired with her olive skin brought out the rich green in her hazel eyes.

"She hasn’t actually done anything wrong."

"I won’t spend the next two months listening to that mouthy little—"

"And what do you suppose we do?" Spat Four.

"I'll think of something tonight. Until then, keep her in line."

* * *

"Nina, a word…" 

Four ushered her over, watching patiently as she dismissed herself from the crowd of initiates before making her way to the edge of the pit. She was smiling at him with such innocence; he began to wonder how someone who looked so delicate and gentle could possess such strength and raw courage at the same time. 

"Is everything okay?" She asked with a genuine sweetness, so much so, he felt a knot of guilt begin to form in his gut. 

"Come with me."

Nina instantly followed after Four, her brow furrowing slightly as she marched behind him without so much as a single protest. Although she enjoyed toying with her trainers on a regular basis, she had no real disrespect for Four; he was too kind to her, even when he didn't have to be.

They walked for a while, climbing higher into the compound until they reached higher levels of housing. Four noticed then, Nina was becoming a little wary; she eventually slowed down until she came to a full stop.

"Where are you taking me, Four?" 

He came to a stop too, only a few steps ahead of her. He sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest, which caused Nina to cock an eyebrow in question.

"You'll see when we get there," he said with a tight-lipped smile.

"Four…" sighed Nina, failing to suppress a soft wince of confusion.

He approached her with slow strides, stopping with his face only a few inches from her own as he stared down into her eyes. Then resting a hand on her shoulder, he squeezed it lightly.

"You can trust me. ...Come on." 

Although Nina proceeded to follow Four, he could tell that his lack of explanation had her on edge. Still, he gently guided her by the small of her back down the hallway, eventually coming to a halt outside a large oak door with the number _238_ etched into it. Four knocked lightly on the wood with the back of his knuckles; the sound silencing Nina the moment she opened her mouth to speak. Then as the door flung open, Nina's brow contorted at the sight of Eric stood in nothing but a pair of grey joggers.

"What is this? Some fucked up intervention?" She spat, disbelief present all over her face. Then finally feeling uncomfortable enough, she took a step back, aiming to shield herself behind Four just as Eric wrapped a hand around her bicep and unceremoniously pulled her inside.

"What the hell, Eric!" She fumed, clawing at his hand.

"Come back at around ten. We'll be done by then…or not. That really depends on how this one behaves."

Eric spoke to Four with a sly smirk slapped across his lips, his eyes swimming with amusement as he glanced at a wide-eyed Nina. 

Although his tone didn't scream 'danger' to her, something still didn't sit right, and for the first time since her arrival in dauntless, she felt anxiety begin to swirl in the pit of her stomach.

"What!? Four what's he—" she began to panic, but he cut her off.

"It's okay, Nina. I live right next door, don't worry."

Before she had the chance to protest, Eric flung the door shut in Four's face, then turned his attention to her.

"I told you, that mouth of yours would get you in trouble one day," said Eric, locking the door before slipping the key into his pocket.

"What is this, Eric? Why Am I here?"

The uneasiness in Nina's voice became more noticeable by the second, and unfortunately for her, that only made everything easier for Eric.

"I've concluded, that the standard of discipline we give here in dauntless just doesn't cut it for you… I mean, if you laughing while I hung you over the chasm wasn't a dead give away, then I don't know what was." Eric's smirk grew at the memory, while Nina only rolled her eyes. 

"What do you want me to say? The angle didn't suit your face."

Eric returned her jab with a sneer. " _With that said_ , I've had no choice but to get creative with your punishment for today." 

This got Nina's attention.

"My punishment?"

As she spoke, Nina began subconsciously backing up with Eric mimicking her every step. She edged further into the apartment until the back of her knees hit something soft, then she fell into a seated position, splaying her fingers out onto what she could only assume was Eric's bed. But when she scrambled to get herself up, Eric planted his hands on top of her shoulders, holding her firmly in place.

"Yes, initiate, your punishment," he drawled, his face morphing into a more serious expression as Nina's features only turned into a grimace. "Don't worry," he mumbled, more so to himself then her as he lifted a hand to stroke her cheek, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Visibly shocked by the light caress, she searched his eyes for any sign of foul play. After all, it was Eric she was talking to, and although she may trust Four, she really didn't trust Eric yet. Even though she'd known them both for equal amounts of time. Eric was cold and sadistic, and in her eyes, he didn't care if she lived or died. 

"How do I know you're not lying?" snapped Nina, pushing at his thighs to gain some sort of distance from him; but much to her disliking, he wouldn't budge. 

"Have I lied to you before?" he said, in a low monotone voice as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Instantly she froze at his action, snapping her gaze back to his. 

She looked up at Eric through her thick lashes as she chewed the inside of her cheek. "I...what is it...? The punishment?"

With that said, Eric brought his other hand up to her face and smashed his lips against hers. 

At first, Nina tensed up, attempting to draw herself back; only when Eric pulled her in deeper, she found herself melting into the kiss. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips, and surprising herself, she let them part almost instantly, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. The kiss was rough but tender—nothing like what she was used too back in Candor; compared to the few she had shared, Eric's had more of a demanding hunger to it. 

He pulled away, leaving Nina sat panting heavily, her small hands fisting the dark bedsheets. She opened her eyes and stared up at Eric, her gaze filled with pure lust as he ran his fingers into her hair. He took a handful between his fingers then forced her head back at an uncomfortable angle; his other hand lingering on her face as his thumb gently toyed with her bottom lip, "Take your clothes off."

Nina's breath hitched. She had never been spoken too in such a way. But his words of authority burned deep within her core, arousing her into submission. 

She kept telling herself, this was wrong, he was her leader, and she was his initiate. But her curiosity overthrew any doubt in her mind. Eric squatted to lower himself to Nina's eye level when she didn't react fast enough. His hands travelled down the front of her body, eventually stopping to linger around the hem of her shirt, skimming the soft skin of her stomach. 

"Is this what you want?" He said, searching her eyes.

Nina sat there, speechless before offering Eric a gentle nod. 

Before she could finish the gesture, her shirt was pulled up over her head and carelessly thrown to the side. The rest of her clothes followed, leaving her sat in nothing but the black underwear she'd chosen earlier that evening. 

In a moment of confidence, she smirked at herself, grateful for her choice. But the action was short-lived as Eric released a dark chuckle, his hand dwarfing her jaw as he grasped it tightly.

"Don't get too comfortable," he said, "this is a punishment."

"I don't see how this classes as a punish—"

He cut her off with a sharp squeeze, his fingers digging into the hollows of her cheeks—it wasn't unbearably painful, but it was enough to make her wince in discomfort.

"Oh, you'll see," he purred, pulling her up off the bed to spin her, so that her back plastered itself firmly against his chest. 

He brought his hand up, wrapping it gently around her throat. Then leaning into her, he let his lips graze her ear.

"You're going to do exactly what I tell you..."

Nina shivered as Eric's words tickled her skin. It was the most hushed voice she'd ever thought possible for the ruthless leader.

"If you don't, your punishment will only get worse from here. Do you understand?" 

Unsatisfied with her little nod of understanding, Eric let his lips graze her ear as he spoke again, only this time, his voice dropping to a low rumble, "Use your words initiate…"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" He growled, squeezing her throat.

"Sir… Yes, Sir" she said breathlessly. 

"Good girl, on the bed, on your knees." 

He smirked, giving her ass a firm slap.

Nina crawled onto the end of the bed, turning to face Eric again, and settled herself into a kneeling position by resting her thighs on top of her calves. She then watched over her shoulder with curiosity as Eric rummaged through his bedside drawers. A beat passed before he strolled back, chucking a few objects of all different shapes and sizes onto the bed behind her.

"What are they?" She whispered.

Eric only sniggered under his breath, picking one up before making his way over to Nina. "Did I say you could speak?" He said, his voice sounding so dangerously calm, it made Nina's whole body tingle with desire. 

She kept her head still, inclining only her line of vision until her eyes locked with Eric's. Carefully, she shook her head. Then with a smirk, Eric held up the object for Nina to see, and her eyes widened at the large ball gag. He held it taught by the straps, then brought it up to her lips. His eyes never left hers as he watched her own trail over the silicone toy.

"I don't know, Eric. I-I mean, Sir. I really—"

Eric stopped her when he noticed her breathing speed up, "Nina."

His tone changed, and he had her full attention then. It was the first time he had ever called her by her name, and the way it gently rolled from the tip of his tongue sent a shiver down Nina's spine.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just trust me." 

He kept her gaze level with his by holding her chin between his fingers. Then finally, Nina took a deep breath and spoke.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl… Open for me," he said, pushing the shiny black ball past her lips.

She pulled her hair to one side so he could fasten the leather buckle at the nape of her neck, moaning a little at the intrusion. The feeling was so foreign to her, the leather tightening at the corners of her mouth as she lifted her fingers again to reach for it. 

Before Nina could adjust it, Eric caught her wrists. He raised his eyebrows, tutting as he shook his head. "Look at you. You just can't follow orders, can you?" 

Nina bit down on the gag, barely resisting the urge to rub her thighs together in the hope of soothing the heated tingle between her legs.

"That will change."

Eric's voice turned dark, his tongue darting out across his bottom lip as his eyes raked over Nina's body. He transferred both of her wrists into one hand, keeping a firm hold on her as he reached for a length of rope. He then wound it around her wrists, tying her hands together tightly before wrapping the rest of the rope around her waist. 

Nina's hands were tied flush against her stomach. She shifted slightly, her heart racing as she began to realise just how vulnerable she was.

Eric reached for another few lengths of rope, tying one around her ankle and thigh, looping the twine continuously in a figure of eight until the rope ran short. He tied it off before repeating the same process on the opposite leg, skilfully forcing her to maintain the kneeling position.

Testing the ropes, Nina groaned as they gently dug into the soft skin of her thighs. At this point, the tingle she had felt in her core was now a full-on raging inferno. She attempted to squirm on the sheets, feeling herself grow slick from the thought of Eric touching her. 

Nina whimpered, drawn from her thoughts as Eric ran a hand down her front. His fingers sent ripples through her skin as they gently brushed along the smooth curve of her abdomen. The feeling was driving her insane. Then Eric's hand snaked a little lower, and his fingers brushed up the inside of her thigh. 

Nina moaned gently, her body subconsciously trying to buck closer. But to her displeasure, the way her legs were restrained made it impossible to move. 

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into…"

Eric's other hand closed around Nina's throat as he spoke, and she whimpered nervously. He tipped her head back, watching with blown pupils as the ball gag tightened between her lips. 

The hand on her thigh moved higher, ghosting over the lace front of her panties. Then Eric pressed the pad of his finger firmly over her clit.

Nina released a small moan of pleasure. She could feel herself growing wet as Eric pushed the material of her panties to the side and slid a thick finger over her slit.

"You're so wet," he muttered, gazing up to lock eyes with Nina as he slid his finger inside her. He rubbed his thumb in lazy circles, the movements simultaneous as he dipped in and out, ghosting over her clit, "so fucking tight."

Nina released another moan of pleasure as she began tightening around Eric's finger. Then just like clockwork, Eric pulled his hands away from her body, earning a mumble of protest around the gag.

"It's a shame, isn't it? You just need that little bit of stimulation to bring you over the edge."

Eric's eyes were burning with lust.

After a moment he stood up to his full height, then stalked around the bed, picking up a few more items from the little pile of toys behind Nina. 

"Stay still for me, princess."

She huffed at Eric's poor joke, tensing her hands in her bonds as he came into view. He tucked a hair behind her ear, trailing his hand lower, past her collar bone, until he reached her nipple. He pinched it through the thin lace covering her breast, watching as she closed her eyes and whimpered. 

Suddenly, something cold and metallic pushed against Nina's entrance. She wined in surprise, and her eyes shot open.

"Relax, relax…" muttered Eric. He pushed the small, oval object deep inside her, "That's it." 

He eyed the hairband on her wrist and yanked it off; she watched him anxiously, waiting to see what exactly he was planning to do with it. Then after a brief pause, Eric got onto the bed behind her and pulled her hair into a low knot at the back of her head. He shifted again to pick up a smaller length of rope and laced it around the bun, securing it before giving the rope a sharp tug. 

Nina groaned as she felt her inner walls clench around the oval toy, but Eric only sniggered. 

He stood up and faced Nina, reaching between her legs to pull through the length of rope attached to her hair. 

Nina's brow furrowed in wonder until a sharp pain shot through her scalp. 

As Eric pulled the rope through, Nina's head was swiftly forced back. He made sure it lined up perfectly with her slit, then tied the opposite end around her hands to keep it in place. The rope was taught as hell, pressing against her sex. Even a small movement sent shockwaves through her body.

Nina moaned as he patted his open palm on the part of rope resting against her clit, "We don't want you pushing that out." He lifted a small remote in his other hand and clicked it, causing the metal object inside Nina to buzz with life. 

Nina moaned louder this time, her eyes pleading with Eric's as he made his way over to a large desk beside the window. She gasped and choked, desperately trying to turn her head to search for him, but the rope forcing her head back made it impossible to get a clear view. 

Eric sat down and kicked his legs up before pulling a book out of his top drawer, "Let me know if it gets too much. I might help you… Or maybe I won't."

Nina's eyes widened, strained towards the ceiling as she released a string of muffled insults around the gag. But Eric just stared in amusement, enjoying the show as she squirmed helplessly in her bonds. 

After what felt like hours, Nina's legs began to burn in discomfort. She attempted to grind her hips for the umpteenth time in the hope to gain some sort of friction. But much to her irritation, she knew her efforts were useless. 

Eric kept the bullet inside her on a low thrum, the vibrations driving her to insanity, yet still low enough to keep her from reaching climax. She began pleading through the gag, her entire body trembling as Eric finally approached her.

He reached out to grasp her jaw. "Begging already? I won't lie, I thought you'd last longer than that." He gave Nina's throat a squeeze before ghosting his hand down her body, moving behind her to hook a finger around the rope. Slowly, he tugged it towards him, applying pressure to her clit. 

Nina groaned helplessly. Tears burned the corner of her eyes as she felt the familiar pressure build in her core, but as she expected, Eric let go before she could reach her peak. 

A sob bubbled up Nina's throat, and she began to babble utter nonsense; her attempts at the word 'please' barely intelligible behind the gag. Little gasps and whimpers slipped past her lips, and she wondered briefly if Eric would keep her needy all night. But then he circled her, stopping in her line of vision as he held up another object for her to see. 

Nina groaned in disbelief, trying to shake her head 'no'. But the rope keeping her head forced back made it impossible to move.

"Do you know what this is?" 

Nina kept her eyes locked with his, waiting for him to realise she couldn't possibly answer his question in the state she was in. Then as if he read her mind, he reached for the ball gag and pulled it away from her mouth.

"N-no…Sir…Please—" She closed her eyes, realising how delirious she sounded, and Eric wasn't slow to catch on either as he supported the back of her head.

"No, what?" 

His voice became softer as he searched her eyes carefully.

"I can't…anymore…Please," she whimpered between gasps of air.

"Do you want to come?" Muttered Eric, brushing a few hairs away from her face as she screwed her eyes shut and chewed her bottom lip.

"N-Please…Sir…I-ah! Yes, Sir…Please, can I come, Sir? Please..."

The desperation in her voice made Eric's lip curl. He finally had her.

He stepped back, twirling the toy between his fingers.

"I'll make a deal with you. You take this"— he said, holding up the pear-shaped object in his hand, —" and I'll let you come."

"Please…" breathed Nina. 

She strained against her bonds to keep sight of Eric, her breaths growing more and more shallow by the second.

Eric knew Nina was a strong character. Still, he could never have predicted her submitting to him so easily, and seeing her in such a state, on her knees, at his whim, made him lust for her more than he ever had towards any other woman. 

Perching himself on the bed behind Nina, Eric snaked a hand around her middle and pressed his palm flat against her abdomen. He grasped her forearm with his other hand, then eased her upper body forward. He planted her chest firmly on the mattress between her thighs, and she groaned softly. The position released a little tension in her legs, even though they remained tightly bound.

Eric reached over her, his chest brushing against her back as he pulled the ball gag back into place. Then he drew himself up and hooked his finger beneath the rope that ran down her slit, pulling it to the side. 

He smirked when he noticed how slick the silk twine was. "Deep breaths for me," he muttered, rubbing his thumb in small circles as he grasped the back of her neck.

Nina moaned when Eric began to swipe the toy up and down her slit, probing the tip of it into her a few times before moving it further up towards her backside. When she felt it press up against her empty hole, she recoiled, squirming at the realisation, but he held her in place by the nape of her neck. "Nina, calm down." He spoke firmly, dropping the toy to rest his hand on the small of her back, but she only whimpered. "You need to relax." He rubbed circles into her while her breathing settled, but as much as she tried to relax, she was taunted by the unforgiving buzz deep in her core. 

She moaned deeply.

Without a moment to spare, Eric picked up the plug, wetting it with her juices again before probing it against her back entrance a few times to loosen her up. Nina groaned and whined relentlessly as he pushed the plug half-way in, repeating the process over and over again with slow, tentative movements. Then with a small pop, Eric pushed the plug into place, re-adjusting the crotch rope to let it settle between her cheeks. 

"Good girl."

As the words left Eric's mouth, he yanked Nina upright, making her yelp in surprise as she tensed around the objects embedded inside her. He had her back plastered against his chest as he pulled the little remote out from his pocket, clicking it again, only to send Nina into complete disarray as it buzzed inside her with more intensity than before. 

Still finding no release, Nina thrashed and bucked, crying out desperately as Eric dropped the remote and snaked his hand around her throat, keeping her body pressed against his. 

He wound his fingers into the front of her panties, coating them with her slickness before loosely circling the hood of her clit. 

Nina panted and gasped heavily as Eric applied more pressure, stimulating the bundle of nerves which up to this point had been so purposefully neglected. She felt the pressure build. Desperation laced her voice as she pleaded behind the gag, sobbing her words out. Her entire body trembled against his from fear he would simply pull away at any second, leaving her needy and aroused.

"I've got you, don't worry," he muttered.

A light sheen of sweat masked Nina's body as Eric's fingers moved relentlessly. He nudged himself into the curve of her neck, biting and nipping the delicate skin. Then taking her ear lobe roughly between his teeth he spoke, his voice rough and demanding, "Come." 

At Eric's command, Nina felt her whole body spiral into oblivion.

Her eyes rolled back as she cried out, the feeling of white-hot energy surging through her entire body as she convulsed against him. She could feel his hot breaths against her neck as her walls throbbed and clenched around objects inside her. She mumbled incoherently around the gag, feeling herself become far too sensitive to Eric's touch, yet he wasn't showing any sign of stopping as he continued to rub quick-paced circles over her slick heat.

Nina bucked and whimpered, shaking her head as a second orgasm tore through her body. She cried out, completely oblivious to Eric's words as he spoke from behind her. 

"I told you this was a punishment, Nina." 

He pulled the bullet vibrator out from her sopping wet core, Nina's pleas falling upon deaf ears as he lifted her body slightly to accommodate the larger vibrator he meticulously slid inside her. Before she could process what Eric had done, he switched it on high and left her there, her body convulsing as another white-hot orgasm ripped through her. She gasped for breath and writhed in her bonds, desperate for what?—She wasn't even sure anymore.

Eric stood silently, taking her in. With his arms crossed over his broad chest, he watched Nina try, with what little leeway she had, to grind against the vibrator lodged deep between her thighs. She would moan and cry in desperation until she was gasping for breath, panting and whimpering as if she'd forgotten the need to breathe. 

"I could keep you like this all night", Eric said softly, grasping her chin.

He almost felt bad when she tensed, and her eyes glazed over with fear. Still, Eric was her instructor, he knew her limits as well as his, and if he truly believed she wasn't enjoying herself, he would stop—Her squeak of shock brought him out of his musing, and he recognised another orgasm tear through her body.

"...Don't worry. I won't do that" he smirked as she closed her eyes with relief, "Not today anyway."

Eric recognised Nina's body going limp as the last of her energy drained away. He switched the vibrator off, and just as he predicted, Nina locked her hazy eyes with his in a silent plea, sniffling and whimpering as her body jolted gently with the aftershock of her orgasms. 

With caution, Eric pulled the vibrator out, then reached over her shoulder to remove the rope around her bun. Supporting her head, he pulled her hair loose, working his thumb into the back of her neck as slowly, he tipped her head forward, letting her forehead rest against his chest. 

She moaned in protest when his fingers found the plug in her behind, and Eric chuckled softly as he cupped the back of her head. "I have to take it out at some point", he said. 

There wasn't a hint of malice in his voice, and when Eric felt Nina relax again, he gently worked the plug out.

She moaned softly, the sound sending rippling vibrations through his chest. 

He began working on the knots around her thighs, unwinding the ropes from her lower body until they were nothing more than a pile at the foot of the bed. He then unbuckled the gag, and carefully repositioned her, sweeping one arm under her legs and the other around her upper body to lift her off the bed. 

Nina groaned in discomfort, her thigh muscles burning with the pain of being forced into a single position for so long.

"I know it hurts; you just need to rest for a bit."

"Sir?" She sniffled quietly.

"Eric," he said, his voice soft with concern.

"Eric...Am I still being punished?" She murmured.

Eric couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from twitching up as he stroked the back of her head, "No, Nina."

He looked down at her, remembering her hands were still tied at the waist. Then propping up a few pillows, he set her down at the head of his bed, untying the rope and discarding it to one side.

Her eyes closed as he massaged up and down her thigh.

"Thank you," she said as he brushed his thumb over her cheek. "Eric?"

"What is it?" He mumbled, his attention more focused on the fluttering of her eyelashes as she tried to hold his gaze.

"Does Four know?"

Eric sighed, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, "Four thinks he brought you here to clean my apartment..." he said, laughing to himself when Nina allowed her eyes to finally close as she smiled.

"Oh…" she whispered, "good."

"He'll be here soon. I'll wake you up before he gets back." 

Eric stroked his thumb over her bottom lip. Finally realising sleep had overcome her, he sighed, letting his eyes roam the delicate features on her face. 


End file.
